The Maidens of the Fire Nation
by Lord-Kiwi
Summary: A story that takes place in Book three.Katara and Toph are planning to spy on the fire nation, by gettin work there as maidens.while they try best not to be recognised by Zuko or Azula, they must learn the ways of the Fire nation if they want to stay.
1. The Plan

The plan.

'I think it's a good idea.' Toph said as she played with two little rocks, by sending them up and down.

'Well I don't it's too dangerous!' Sokka almost yelled. 'What if she get's captured, or Ugly ponytail guy will recognize her! Or.. or..'

"Sokka relax, it's not like I can't defend myself, when I need too.' Katara said, and she pointed to her water skin.

'I think I'm with Katara and Toph, we need to get information from inside the Fire nation. And sitting here in a cave won't help.' Aang said carefully.

'Oh great so it's all against Sokka again isn't it?' Sokka complained. "Why can't anyone pick my side for a time?'

His face dropped when everyone lined up opposite from him.

Momo however, ran towards Sokka and clime up his head.

'Thanks Momo.' Sokka said dryly.

'Then it is decided. I'll go to the fire nation palace, and get a job there as a maid. Then I'll spy on what they are doing and Momo will bring the information to you.' Katara said, with an approving smile.

'But you've got to be careful.' Aang said, and looked at Katara meaningful.

'Don't worry Twinkeltoes, I'll go with her if you want to.' Toph suddenly said.

'That's great Toph! We can go together!' Katara said excited.

'Katara don't you think they'll recognize her? I mean come on how many blind girls walk around here on bare feet?' Sokka said.

'Got something against _blind _girls?' Toph threatened, and Sokka quickly went to stand behind Aang for protection.

'Cut it out guys.' Katara said with the authority of a mother, who's children were fighting.

Everyone immediately paid attention to her.

'It is decided, tomorrow Toph and I will go to the Palace. In the mean time, Aang you need to learn as much about the fire nation as possible.' Katara said. 'oh and keep Sokka out of trouble.'

'Hey!' Sokka said offended. 'Like I _need _to be kept out of trouble.'

And just as he said that, he fell over one of their sleeping bags, and would have fallen into the fire that was burning, if Toph hadn't saved him with her earth bending.

Sokka stood there quiet for a moment, while the other three tried not to laugh.

'I'm going to bed.' He finally said, and rolled himself up in his sleeping bag.

'You're welcome.' Toph said sarcastically, but there was no answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

Yay! I finally had some inspiration for an Avatar story!I've been cracking my brain for the last couple of days, till it finally hit me!sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I'm sick and have an headache, so I'm actually not even aloud to be on the pc right now. listens for footsteps out her dooranyways, I'll be updating as soon as I can!

Please Review!!


	2. The Job

The Job.

'This is it, the palace.' Aang said, as they stood in the shadows, so no one could see them.

'it's so big!' Katara said. And that was an understatement. The whole sight of it took her breath away.

'I'll say! It goes on and on, and do you know it goes on _under _the ground as well?" Toph said excided.

When Katara looked at the huge gates, with a lot of guards before it, and the palace itself, looming behind it, she had to admit, she was scared.Suddenly she wasn't so sure of her plan. What if they didn't blend in? what if someone _did _recognize them?

'Getting second thoughts?' Sokka asked, and he eyed Katara carefully.

Katara looked at her brother, nervous by his eyes, that were so much like her own. The blue eyes that seemed to stare right though her.Her brother was the person that knew her the best, even better that Grann Grann or her father, and she knew that he'd see through her lies.

'No, I'm nervous, I'll admit it. But I think this plan is the best we've got, and we'll do it no matter what.' Katara said.

Sokka sighted and looked at her kind of sad. Toph however threw her fist in the air and shouted that she was ready.

'Let's go.' Katara finally said.

And she and Toph started walking.

'Katara wait!'

Katara turned around and saw her brother running too her. He gave her a bearly hug and whispered in her ear: 'Be save.'

'you to.' Katara whispered, and then turned around and didn't look back at her brother and Aang whom she could both feel staring at their backs.

They started walking to the front gates. The way the guards looked, made Katara clench her water skin.

'I don't think you want to take the front door.' Toph said, pulling at Katara's sleeve.

'Why not?' Katara asked. "I don't think the guard will do anything…"

'that's not it, but seeming that we are "normal" girls "wanting" to be maids here, I think we should go in with the other maids.' And she pointed to a group of girls who were walking towards a way smaller gate, where only one guard and a skinny man with a long black beard stood.

"halt!' the man with the long beard said. Katara noticed that on the rest of his head there was almost no hair to be seen.

Toph bowed the way Aang had told them to, and kicked Katara, with her feet.

Katara took the hint, and bow down too.

"What is your purpose here?' The man asked.

"we are looking for a job, and some kind lady's told us to go here because the staff was in need of maids.' Katara said, with her most polite voice, although she was longing to hit him with her water bending, for the way the man looked at them.

"then you've come to the right man. My name is Chou Mazi, and I'm the head of the staff." Chou said.

After an awkward silence Chou raise an eyebrow and said; 'You names please?'

'Oh! My name is Kata—Auch!' Toph had hit Katara again.

Chou looked at them suspiciously and stoked his beard. "Katauch?' he asked mockingly.

'No, I'm sorry, my name is..Maika.' Katara said, quickly making up a name.

'And I'm…' Toph started.

"—Linn!' Katara said, with a big smile. 'This is my little niece, Linn.'

"Yeah.. Linn.' Toph said, clearly not happy about the name.

"Maika and Linn.' Chou said, and he made some notes on his clipboard. 'Fine follow me.'

When Katara and Toph followed the man through the gates, Katara couldn't help herself, and looked over her shoulder. There was nothing to see, but she could have sworn to see as shadow quickly jumping away behind a tree.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Madame Yan Jun. She's the head of the Maids and your new boss.

Katara and Toph bowed to a stern looking woman, that was almost as skinny as Chou. Katara wondered if they were related.

Yan Jun scratched her dark brown hair, that was getting silver, and gave Katara and Toph a thoughtful look.

"what have you brought me here, Chou?' The woman asked him.

"This two young girls, came asking for a job as a maiden. And I remembered you telling me you were in need of new girls." Chou said.

"Fine.' Yan Jun said, and Chou quickly made his leave. "What are your names?' She demanded.

"I'm Maika, My lady.' Katara said.

'And I'm.. Linn."

"What's wrong with your eyes?' The woman asked bluntly.

Toph grunted, and her hands became fist, but she said politely, "I'm blind, ma'am.'

"Blind? _Blind?_ What did Chou dumped on me this time!" Yan Jun said rather rude.

Katara gently putted a hand on Toph's shoulder, so she wouldn't burry the woman in earth.

"miss, although I'm blind, I'm sure I can do something that is of use to you.' Toph said polite, having years of practice, not to let the anger through her voice.

"you can help in the kitchen.' Yan Jun said abruptly.

'And you,' she said, turning to Katara, "you'll be helping with serving diner for the royal family first, and then we'll see.'

Katara could feel all the blood running from her face. The royal family. Why had she ever come here?

Yan Jun nodded in approval when she saw the fear on Katara's face. she misunderstood the pale color, for respect, and fear of messing up. Not fear that the fire lord's kids would recognize her as one of the big threats trying to destroy their precious nation.

That probably was a good thing.

"Sun, get over here!' Yan Jun suddenly yelled.

Almost immediately a young girl, that was about 13 years old came running in. She wore the simple maiden clothing and had her hair lose, except for a small knot up her hair, which was the Fire Nation style. Her amber colored eyes, looked at Yan Jun with respect and fear.

'This here is Sun. she'll show you around.' Yan Jun told Katara.

Sun bowed to Katara, and Katara bowed back.

"Sun, make sure that Maika get's the maidens uniform.' Yan Jun told Sun and then beckoned them to leave.

Katara sent an look at Toph, and then remembered she couldn't see it. ' good luck.' She whispered.

Toph made a face, and then followed Yan Jun towards the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do you need help?' sun asked

'No ..I'm fine!' Katara said, as she tried to put on the clothes that Sun had given her.

When she'd finally managed to put it on her hair was a mess.

"here let me help you.' And without waiting for an answer, she pushed Katara down on a stool, and became to comb her hair.

"so why did you came to work here?' Sun asked polite.

"needed work.' Katara said abruptly.

'oh. You've got really nice hair you know.' Sun said.

' thanks.' Katara said.

She could see Sun's dace is the mirror, and she looked uncomfortable. Katara sighted, she had only tried to start a conversation.

'So why do you work here?'

Sun smiled, happy to have something to talk about—or maybe someone to talk with.

"I was born here in the fire nation, but my father died during the war.' She stopped for a second. 'I was only five years old then.'

'I'm sorry.'' Katara said. 'I've lost someone dear to me in the war too.' And automatically she reached for her necklace, but instead of her mother's it was the red one she'd bought a few days ago.

'who was it?' Sun asked as she pulled some of Katara's hair in a knot.

'My mother…but go on with your story.'

'oh. Ok, well as I said my father died and he left my mother, me and my two brothers alone, without any money.'my mother started working in a local shop, but it wasn't enough for us all. My big brother tried to do some work around the town to. Eventually he went in the army, just to have some money sent to us. That was a few months ago, and I haven't heard much since.'

'I'm sure he's fine.' Katara said with sympathy.

Sun smiled again. 'Yes! He's an excellent soldier.'

'And how did you get here?'

'when I was nine, my mother and I visited this place, and I she met Yan Jun. and my mother sent me here a few days after that.' Sun said. 'I'm finished!'

'Thanks it's beautiful!' Katara said, admiring her hair. 'But Sun don't you miss home?'

'of course, but my mother needed me here more than she needed me at home." Sun said with a smile 'now hurry Maika! I have to show you around, before diner starts!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'hey blind girl hand me that knife over there.'

'call me blind girl again and I'll put that knife up your—' Toph started but quickly stoped her treath when she felt Yan Jun coming in.

'everything alright here.' She said, not really asking.

Toph decided to answer anyway.

'No ma'am." She said in that helpless voice that her parents always loved. 'The girls are all calling me "blind girl" instead of Linn, and she—' she pointed at the girl who had asked for a knife '—even let me get her a knife! A blind girl getting a knife? I mean that's just stupid.'

'show some respect to this poor girl.' Yan Jun said pointing at Toph.

At the word _poor _ Toph's hand folded them self in fists again, but she didn't say a thing.

'Linn, from now on you'll be working in the laundry section. I'll sent a maid to come and get you.' And with that Yan Jun left.

'Yeah that's right!' Toph said with a wide grin, 'Show some respect.'

The girls around her al started talking, and it was like they thought that Toph was deaf, not blind. But Toph just shrugged, and "accidentally" putted some of the hot reeking stuff in the diner for the royal family.

"Eat that Zuko.' She murmured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara's legs were wobbling, her hands were sweating, and her throat was sore.

She walked behind Sun through the corridors, with diner in her hands.

This was it, this was the moment of truth. If Zuko or Azula recognized her, she'd be captured before she had the change to say a thing. Captured—or worse.

And in top of that, she'd forgotten her water skin—not that she could've worn it without it raising questions from Sun.

When the doors of the dining room were opened for her, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

What she found surprised her. Only Zuko was sitting at the long table, all alone, staring in front of him.

When she and Sun walked in, he didn't even move in recognition that they were there.

Katara putted down the meal and before she left she said "eat well!'

Sun stared at her with an open mouth and did Zuko.

Katara looked at both of them and said "what?'

'fore give us, my lord but Maika is new here, and she doesn't know her place yet." Sun said to Zuko and bowed.

'I can see that.' Zuko said with a stern face.

'I only said eat well, that's polite! He could choke in a bone and die! And that would be my vault for not saying eat well.' Katara said the lines that she'd heard in a story her mom had told her when she was little.

"MAIKA!" Sun gasped.

'I'll be careful.' Zuko said, and Katara's eyes went wide with surprise when she saw him laugh.

"My lord.' she said and bowed, when she left the room she was sure she could hear him laugh softly, and she couldn't help but to smile herself as well.

"you're unbelievable!' Sun said, as soon as they were a few meters away from the dining room.

Katara smiled at her. Everything was going fine so far.

OK, she just crossed all the rules and probably insulted the only prince of the fire nation, and—to her big shock—also made him laugh. But at least she was still alive.

No one recognized her.

For now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko couldn't help himself but to laugh.

And that laugh increased when he saw the surprise in the blue eyes of the maid.

As soon as they were gone and he was alone again, the laugh faded away, and Zuko realized this was the first time he'd laughed since his uncle was in prison.

Immediately he frowned again.

He couldn't help but to think that he'd betrayed uncle.

He had everything he'd ever wanted, but still Zuko wasn't satisfied, or even a little happy. IT was because he hadn't thought it would be like this.

And of course the knowledge that the Avatar was probably still alive—thanks to that water tripe girl—didn't help either.

He looked at the food that the maids had brought, just to distract himself.

Absently he took a spoonful of some sort of soup and as soon as it touched his tong, tears came in his eyes. he yelled and when he opened his mouth and fire came out of it.

"something wrong my lord?' a guard who had just came in running, with his sword drawn asked.

"HOT!" was all Zuko could bring out, before he practically tried to drown himself with all the water available on the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

Hehe, poor Zuko! I dun really have much to say about this, only that I hope you enjoy it!I'll update as soon as I can!Please please please please Review!


	3. Underwear and a weird prince, bonus

Bonus!

Underwear and a weird prince.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been two weeks now. In those weeks Katara and Toph barely had time to spent together and almost no Sun-free time.

It just seemed like every day was filled with Sun –hard work –Sun – work – 2 sec's alone with Top to talk about there mission, and before they could even properly start, Sun was there already.

If Katara didn't know better she'd think that Sun was spying on them. But of course that was ridiculous. The poor girl probably just wanted some friends.

In the two weeks that Katara had been in the palace she began to learn, slowly, about the culture and habits of the nation—by making many mistakes.She had to admit, if Sin wasn't there to save her half the time, or prevent her form making mistakes, she'd have been fired about five times by now, flayed by Azula, made a fool of herself, in front of Zuko again and maybe even been found out.

Katara stretched her arms—that were full of laundry—while she was walking down the corridors. She hadn't been able to waterbend in the two weeks that she'd been here, and her body was aching to do it.

She frowned as she made her way towards zuko's room.

'great.' She mumbled "I've found nothing of importance, and instead I'm washing Zuko's underwear.'

She sighted and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she opened the door slowly and peeked inside; there was no one around.

She made her way to the bathroom (which was ten times bigger than the room she had to share with Toph and Sun) and picked up the bag of laundry. Sighing she made her way out of the room again, deep in thought about how she was going to get information anytime soon.

Apparently she'd been too deep in thought.

As Katara walked out of the door of the bathroom, she bumped into someone standing there.

'Auch!' Katara said and the clothes fell out of her hands.

"I'm sorry.'

Katara looked up and flushed.

Before her stood Zuko—who had clearly been asleep, since his hair hung loose, instead of in a knot—his chest was bare, and he wore red pants, and no shoes.

'Here let me help you.' Zuko said, and started to pick up the clothes that Katara had dropped.

Katara's first reaction was to stare in surprise as she hears Zuko saying the words 'me' and 'help' in the same sentence.

Her second was to tell him not too.

"I don't need help!'She said and quickly started to pick up the clothes.

Zuko just stood there with a shirt in his hands.

"What's your name?' He suddenly asked.

Katara looked at him surprised. Why would the prince of the fire nation want to know her name? There must be something behind it.

"Maika."

'I'm Zuko…but you probably know that.' He said and turned slightly red.

"Probably.' Katara said, and she picked up the rest of the clothes.

'Are you a real maid?'Zuko asked her, and Katara almost dropped the clothes again.

'Excuse me?"

'No, Maika, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that…that—stop looking at me like that!' Zuko said, clearly confused and with a red face.

'Just what?' Katara asked, and she putted one hand on her hip. She knew she could get in trouble for this, and that if she continued to, not act like a maid, Zuko could recognize her. In fact she was a bit insulted that he didn't. Probably thought that the Avatar was only important. Why should he remember the strongest water master?

'Just that most maids, just get red and o away quickly when they see me. You're the only one that dares to talk to me.' His moth made a funny move, as if Zuko tried hard not to smile. "I guess I scare the rest.'

Katara's face grew softer. For a moment she said nothing.

Zuko seemed to realize he was still holding a shirt, and quickly gave it to Katara.

'Thanks.' She said.

'You're welcome…Maika.' Zuko said, and he moved so Katara could pass him.

Katara started to walk away but then turned around and said: 'Maybe you're not as scary as you want to be.'

And with that she took off, leaving a silent prince behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)Omg…Sorry, a short one. Made it up when I was lying in bed (and supposed to be sleeping) so it's a bit of a bonus actually… oh well. I Can't believe I have time to write this much (ok I actually don't but when inspiration strikes, who am I to ignore it?).Anyways, I first wanted to do this:

"—and instead I'm washing Zuko's underwear.'

(From behind her) "are you talking about my underwear?'

And Katara would totally blush and drop the laundry (she seems to do that a lot) and say in a small "very" convincing voice "no..'

—But I changed it.

Anyways.. Please review!!And I'll update after I've seen epi 3, cause I'll get a little bit of an idea what's really going on..oh and that's gonna be Saturday for me, cause I love in this stupid Holland, where they still haven't finished book two! O.o (grrrr)

Wow the A/N is getting longer than the story!

Review! XxX


	4. The Meeting

The meeting.

The last couple of days has been sufficiently awkward, Katara thought as she made her way through the palace that she now knew like her second home.

For the millionth time this day she wondered again if this had been a good plan after all.

She had been here for weeks, and it seemed that the only thing she had really accomplished was one day without embarrassing herself. OK, 12 hours actually, but it wasn't the point.

She opened the door to the common eating room of the maids, to find only a bored Toph, and a busy talking Sun sitting there.

'Where is everyone?' Katara asked, as she took a tray of breakfast from the long wooden table, and sat down opposite from Toph.

'Some fancy meeting of all the generals.' Sun said as she made a face. ' Everybody has to help, but I guess they thought that since we are just _little children _we don't have to.' Katara and Toph both laughed at the way Sun mimicked Yan Jun.

'Does this mean we get a day off?' Toph said hopeful.

'No it means we have to do all the work back here.' Sun said, and immediately Toph's smile faded.

'Oh.' She said sulking.

'So _all _the generals will be here?' Katara asked innocently.

'Well not _all_ of them,' Sun said, eating her porridge, 'only the important ones of course.'

'Right…' Katara said, and she tapped the ground with her feet, knowing Toph would know her meaning, this would be their chance.

'Sun don't you have something to do?' Toph asked rather rude and very subtle.

'me? No my shift doesn't start for another hour, so we have all the time too—'

'YOU!" All three of them looked up—even Toph—to 'see' who had yelled.

They found an exhausted looking Yan Jun in the opening of the door.

'You girl.' Yan Jun said, and she pointed to Katara.

Katara stared to panic, had she been found out?

'Me?' Katara asked with a small voice.

'Yes, Maiko, Since everybody is busy I need you to help the prince this morning.' Yan Jun said.

'Help? In what way?" Katara asked stunned.

'To help him dress, and do his hair, that sort of stuff.' Sun said.

Toph snorted, and Katara tried hard not to burst out in laughing.

'He needs help _dressing? _What is he, four?' Toph said with a big smile, and Katara was glad that her friend couldn't see the look on Yan Jun's face.

'MAIKO GET HERE NOW!' She yelled at Katara instead of yelling at Toph.

Katara waved goodbye and followed Yan Jun with a grin on her face.

But as soon as she stood for Zuko's door, the smile faded, and panic filled her heart.

What if he would find her out?

'Well get in and help him.' Yan Jun said and she took off to order the rest of the maids around.

For a second Katara thought of running away, but she knew this was her chance to find out more about the fire nations plans, so she pulled herself together and knocked on the door.

When there was no answer, she knocked again, only harder.

'Come in.' She heard Zuko say.

Katara opened the door, and bowed when she saw Zuko. 'My prince,' she said, and wanted to hit herself for saying this. He was the enemy! She swallowed hard and then continued, 'I, I have been ordered to help you , sir.'

'Maika!' Zuko said when he saw Katara standing in the doorway.

Katara gave him a little smile and waited for him to say something.

'Well ehm.' Zuko said getting red, and obviously not knowing what to say.

Katara was feeling sorry for him, so she walked over to Zuko and said with a polite smile. 'It\s a big day today, sir. Do you know what you want to wear.'

'Y-yeah.' Zuko stuttered and by the look on his face Katara could tell that he wondered why he was feeling so nervous.

First Katara helped Zuko in his clothes, trying not to blush when she saw him with a bare chest again—in which she failed.

'You're blushing.' Zuko mentioned, and immediately went red himself.

'No it's really hot in here.' Katara said, and she saw a small smile on his lips.'Ow.' He said.

When she was trying to get Zuko's disobedient hair into a knot, she wondered if it was alright for her to talk.

One minute later she decided that she didn't care.

'So there's a big meeting coming up, huh?' She said.

Zuko was quiet so Katara spoke again.

'Must be a great honor to go to it.'

'I'm the prince.' Zuko said sounding hurt.

Katara tried not to laugh and quickly said, 'I meant for the generals.'

Zuko was quiet again, but when Katara finished—finally—with his hair, Zuko turned around and grabbed her wrist.

Katara looked at him, her eyes wide and the shock clear on her face.

'How do you do that?' Zuko asked.

'W-well it's not that hard.' Katara said afraid—once again—that she had been found out, 'You just pull your hair up in—'

'Not the hair.' Zuko said. 'How do you make me blush? How do you make me speechless?'

'I..' Katara said, trying to back off, but Zuko stood up, and his face was now almost against hers, their lips almost touching.

'How do you make me want to get to know you?' he said, and looked into Katara's eyes.

'Want to—'

'I have to go.' Katara said quickly and she managed to get her hand out of his grip.

She ran out of the door without looking back.

'—kiss you.' Zuko said, and then put his head in his hands. 'What's wrong with me? ' He yelled.

-----------------------------------------------

'What's wrong with you?' Sun asked when she saw Katara coming in.

'N-Nothing.' Katara said, but she was shaking all over. Did he really want to say that he wanted to—

'Here' Sun said, and she pushed Katara down on a chair.

She left, and a minute later she returned with two cups of tea.

'Thanks.' Katara said and she took a sip. It was too hot.

'So what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost.' Sun asked with a concerned voice.

'I, it's well—nothing really.' Katara said, and she laughed nervously, 'I was walking in the corridors and suddenly I slipped and—' the excuse sounded poor in her own ears.

'Maika.' Sun interrupted her. 'It's all right, you don't have to tell me.' She said, and she took Katara's hand. 'Just know that I'm here for you.'

'Thank you.' Katara whispered.

'Hey that's why we're friends right?' Sun said and smiled. 'If you're up to it, come to the laundry room ok?'

'I'm up to it.' Katara said, but Sun putted a hand on her shoulder.

'Maybe you need a few minutes alone.' And she left.

Suddenly Katara started to like the girl even more. She really was a friend.

Katara welcomed the silence that was around her, and drank her tea.

---------------------------

Toph was walking through the corridors.

She knew what she had to do, and she knew she was the best choice to do it.

Because without getting to close, she could hear everything that was said, and she could 'feel' everything that was going on.When Toph came to the corridor that led to the throne room, she was at her top alert, but it was unnecessary; the place was full of maids running to get food, water, new sheets, etc etc.

No one noticed a little girl, walking around, because they all ignored her or knew she was a maid.

'Linn!' Someone said, and Toph stopped dead in her tracks.

'Bring this to Yin Jun ok?' someone told her, but before she could protest the girl was gone again.

'hey you.' Toph said to one of the maids rushing by 'Bring this to Yin Jun won't ya?" and she dumped whatever she was holding in the maids arms and walked off.

When she was just outside the throne room, Toph hid in the shadows and listened to the admirals.

She must have stood there for over 5 hours, because when the men finally left, it was getting cold, and dark outside.

----------------------------------------------

'And?' Katara asked, as soon as Toph came into the bedroom that they shared.

'Well a lot of it was the usual.' Toph said, 'Azula was being praised for finding out about the solar eclipse, and they still have no idea that Aang is alive. Mostly it was just talking about their defenses and how they will block our attack.'

'Tell me everything.' Katara said, and she took out a scroll. She planned on writing down everything that was to know, and then get out of here as soon as possible.

After all Aang still needed a teacher. Two masters.

--------------------------

It was late when Katara heard a knock on her door. Everybody was fast asleep but she was still up, thinking about everything she had learned today.

She stood up with a yawn and opened the door as quiet as possible.

First she saw no one, then her eye fell on something on the ground.

A note.

She picked it up as read,

_I need to talk to you._

_Meet me tonight under the tree at the turtle duck pond._

_Zuko_

Katara stared at the piece of paper with an open mouth.

Then she putted it in her pocked with care, and left her room.

When she managed to get to the pond without being seen, she saw that it was a full moon tonight.

Zuko was already there and he watched her with his amber eyes.

Before Katara could say something, Zuko was standing before her, and hold both her hands.

He kissed her gently, and then looked into her deep blue eyes before saying,

'I know who you are.'

-------------------yay I suddenly had some inspiration!Sorry for the long wait, but I'm really busy with school and other stories, so I try!Please review!


	5. The Truth

The truth

Katara looked at Zuko with big blue eyes.

She couldn't speak and was trembling for two reasons.

One: he had just kissed her, two: he knew who she really was.There was just one thing that she could do right now, and she wasn't very good at it.

'I—I don't—What do you mean?' Katara said, tying to smile innocent.

'For weeks now I tried to place your face with the people I knew, for you looked so familiar.' Zuko said, 'for weeks the only thing on my mind was you.'

He rubbed Katara's face, 'You're smart and nice, and I know that you can't really be a maid.'

'W—What?' Katara said, had he just given her a compliment.

'You are—' Zuko said and he smiled at her.

Katara couldn't help it, she was blushing, finally he knew who she was, finally he recognised her.

Wait what was wrong with her? She shouldn't be happy about this, she should be terrified. She should run away right now!

But Katara stayed where she was, waiting for Zuko to say it.

'You are a rich girl!' Zuko said.

'What!?"

' you're way too smart to be a commoner, I knew it right away, you just became a maid to finally get to see your prince didn't you?' Zuko said with a proud smile that he finally understood.

'No you idiot!' Katara suddenly yelled.

'I'm not right?' Zuko said and his face dropped

'NO!' Katara yelled, and her eyes stood furious. How could he? How could he not— Tears started to fall from her eyes, and soon Katara was sobbing.

'Why are you crying?' Zuko asked, feeling helpless.

'Because I'm angry!' Katara yelled, and she turned around.

'Why?'

'Because I'm nobody to you! You can't even recognise me! I'm Katara! The freaking water peasant! The water master, the girl you chaise around the world and fought countless times! The girl you betrayed when you sad you had changed!'

Zuko's hand that had reached out to comfort her, stopped dead, and hung in the air as frozen as Zuko's face.

'But I'm guess because I'm not the avatar I'm not important am I! You stupid selfish prince!' Katara yelled and ran away.

She knew she had just blown her cover, she knew she had just insulted the prince of the fire nation who would sent guards after her and Toph any time now. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that he hadn't recognized her, that he didn't knew. And it frightened her.

'Wait!' she heard Zuko yell, but she kept on running.

'I'm sorry...' Zuko said, and he stumped the tree next to him with his hand, 'Katara' he whispered.

'Katara—w-what happened to you?' Toph asked concerned when Katara stormed into their room.

'Linn here I have the—' Sun just came in with a basket full of laundry, but as soon as she saw Katara it dropped out of her hands, and fell on the ground.

'Maika!' she said, and rushed over to her 'What happened?'

'I—it's—I' Katara stuttered and she tried to wipe away her tears.

'Come sit down.' Sun said, and she gently pushed Katara down on a chair.

Katara looked in her mirror, and her own reflection scared her; her face was all wet from her tears, her cheeks were burning red, and her eyes were swollen. Somehow her hair came lose when she was running, and Katara looked around for a brush.

She knew it was silly at this moment, but she combed her hair—or at least tried to.

'Let me.' Sun said softly, and she took the brush out of her hands, and started to comb Katara's hair.

'What happened?' Toph asked and looked at Katara with a concerning look on her face.

'Zuko, he—Toph we've got to go!'

'Toph?' Sun said, and looked around confusing, 'and Zuko? Do you mean p-prince Zuko?"

'What did he do to you?' Toph asked ignoring Sun, 'Did he hurt you?'

Katara wanted to nod, but then shook her head. After all he hadn't really hurt her. Physically anyway.

'He knows.' She whispered and stood up.

'How long?' Toph asked, and she already walked over to her bed, to get her bag.

'Any moment now.' Katara said, and she also started to get her stuff.

'Wait—' Sun said to Katara, but she just passed her to get her water skin 'What—' Sun tried to say, but Toph also ignored her.

'What's going on!' Sun yelled desperately.

'Sun.' Katara said, and she grabbed her now full backpack, 'Thank you. You've been my friend for many weeks now, but Linn and I aren't who you think we are and we—we've got to go.'

'I don't understand.' Sun said, and her face stood confused.

'Hurry up!' Toph said, and she was already standing by the door. 'I can hear someone coming.'

'One sec.' Katara said, and she grabbed a piece of paper, and quickly wrote something on it.

'Sun I need you to trust us. We have to go.' Katara said, and folded the piece of paper. 'Do you understand?'

'I understand.' Sun said and she walked to the closed and grabbed something out of it. She took it out and Katara could see that it was a sword. 'And I'm coming with you.'

'No you're not.' Katara said, 'You belong here.'

Sun laughed, but there was no humour in it. 'Do you think I want to be here? Do you really think this is where I belong?'

'Sun...'

'No Maiko—or who you are. You are my friend and if you have to go, I'm coming with you. Even if I have to fight our way out of here.'

'Good.' Toph said, 'because they're coming.'

Mai ran through the corridors, not even wanting to believe what her eyes just saw.

She kissed him! That water bending peasant kissed him!

She had no idea how the girl had come into the fire nation, and why Zuko didn't kill her immediately, but she knew that when she went to surprise Zuko with some good new she had, that she had seen her and the girl. Kissing.

Her fingers were going over the sharp edges of her needles, and she heard the soldiers running behind her.

She would get her, and when she did, the girl would pay.

'They're heading for the exit!' One of the men behind her yelled.

'Follow them!' She said. 'But the water bender is mine.'

"They are coming!' Toph yelled, and they ran—the three of them—towards the nearest exit. As they ran Katara passed the turtle duck pond again, but no one was there.

Quickly, without anyone noticing it she placed her little note in a small hole in the big tree, and then started ran after Toph and Sun.

But before she could get far, a needle passed by her, missing her for an inch.

Katara turned around and saw Mai standing there. But she couldn't be shocked for too long, because multiple needles were coming at her now.

And she saw a few soldiers following behind.

Quickly she bended the water out of the pool, and lifted her arms to make an ice barrier between her and Mai.

'Toph!" she yelled, but didn't have to.

'Already on it!' Toph said, and she bended the earth around Mai, so she would be stuck, but Mai jumped up at just the last minute. Toph listened carefully, and waited till she would feel her hitting the ground again. As soon as she did she bended the earth again, and this time it was a hit.

Mai fell on the ground, but guards were coming their way.

'I've got it!' Sun said, and she ran to the guards.

'No Sun! Are you—' Katara said, abut stared with her mouth open, when Sun got her sword, and in a few swift movements knocked them all unconscious. '—crazy...'

'Go!' Sun yelled, but Mai was already on her feet, running towards Katara.

She leaped at her and suddenly it seemed as time was standing still.

Mai grabbed her shoulder and had a knife in her right hand. She jumped up, ready to stick it in Katara's neck.

It happened to fast, she didn't have any time to bend the water around her, and just stood frozen.

Suddenly someone kicked Mai away, and all she did was leave a thin cut in Katara's neck.

"Let's go!' Sun said and she grabbed Katara's hand. The three of them ran away, but Katara looked back and saw a man standing there, with a mask over his face.

'The blue spirit.' She whispered.

'That was amazing!' Toph said to Sun, 'Where did you learn to fight like that?' 'My dad was a skilled fighter. It's in my blood. And everything I know I was taught by my brother and Prince Zuko.'

'Zuko? ' Katara asked shocked.

'Yeah, he caught me training once, and decided to learn it to me. I promised not to tell though.' Sun said and she was blushing 'I'm sorry.'

'D-don't be.' Katara stuttered and she quickly went to stand on the platform that Toph had created, and then carried them over the great walls surrounding the palace.

They had a long walk ahead of them, first through the city, and then off the mountain.

But they would be able to do it.

And with first light, they would get a boat, and get far, far away from here.

'Get some sleep.' Zuko said, and stroke Mai's wounded cheek that he had kicked. Of course Mai didn't knew it had been him. He wondered if Katara knew. Maybe the Avatar hadn't told her.

He walked away after Mai had left, and went to the turtle duck pond again.

He sat with his back against the big tree, and stared at the moon that soon would be gone.

He sighted and then banged with his head against the tree in anger.

'What?' He said when a small piece of paper fell on his head.

He took it off and opened it.

_Zuko, I don't know if you'__ll find this, but since you're reading it, I guess you did._

_I have no idea why you kissed me but whatever you do don't come after me._

_I have a job to do. _

_I'm sorry_

_Katara_

_Ps. I think I love you_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) I am so, so ,so sorry that this is took me so long! I just have been way to busy... also I'll try to update the rest of my fan fictions asap for the people who want to know.

Thanks all for reading this!

Please review!

PS. Ok so it doesn't work here... that Ps. I think I love you is supposed to be how do you say that blot out? No I don't think you say it like that… omg… never mind


End file.
